


A Fan's Adventure.

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan's Adventure.

Just as Gregory finished his latest UhOhBro video, his biggest fan whined in the corner. She gave Gregory her best puppy face as she shuffled her feet. "Gregory? Can I pet your face?" She asked softly.

Gregory saw no reason to deny her that action. "Come over and pet my face." He commanded.

The Fan ran to Gregory and ran her hand down his face. She moaned loudly and her pupils dilated. "Oh Gregory, your skin is as soft as a baby's butt. My loins long for your touch." She admitted.

"I shall give you this." He said as he booped her nose.

The fan fell to her knees and groaned. The heat of this action made her want to get rid of her clothes. She tore off her shirt and moaned. "Touch my, Oh Dark Lord." She begged. 

Gregory grabbed her face and pulled her to her feet. He looked deeply into her eyes and as she breathed out he breathed in her air. He leaned his forehead down onto hers and continued to breath giving the same look a smoker would after receiving there fist drag.

"You have been blessed my child." He pushed her and she fell back and landed on her butt.

"As he says it is so!" The fan cried in happiness.

She stood and put a hand on his chest. "May we have the sex now?" She asked, her voice as light as a feather.

Suddenly, a crash cam from the north wall. The looked towards the sound and saw Andy Biersack standing there in all his glory. He fixed the cuff of his button down shirt and glared at Gregory's fan. Behind him the wall was smoking and a perfect circle was cut out.

"Back the fuck off." 

With those words, a tidal wave of force hit the gire making her fly backwards. Andy's words were power. To the girls amazement, she couldn't move. She watched as Andy moved with graceful bounds towards Gregory. "Come and taste the fruit of my loins." He spoke with a loud and clear voice, the strong voice of an angel.

Another  crash sounded and an twin hole was made centimeters away from Andy's. There stood Jensen Ackles looking flawless with no Shirt on and jeans . He glared at Andy and yelled. "He is mine!" The roar shook the foundation of the house until the door opened. In walked his wife and she smiled sweetly.

"Touch my husband and I will castrate all you sons of bitches. Get out of my house." She said sweetly and the two angels dispersed. 

Gregory looked at the fan and snapped his fingers, banishing her from existence. With a sigh he looked at his wife. "She was too clingy." He said simply.

Just another tuesday in the Jackson household.

But yesterday was Tuesday? Today is Tuesday too! Oh the insanity.


End file.
